The Sound of the Future
by StrangePointOfView
Summary: Disney characters are in the world of One Piece. High seas adventure ensues. Need I say more?
1. The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow

**Chapter One: The Legend of Jack D. Sparrow**

He could hear them.

James D. Hawkins could hear the fists flying towards him. He could hear himself falling to the ground. But still he stood strong.

The fists came, and he fell over.

"Hah!" Scroop laughed as he pushed the kid over. "Not so tough now, are you Hawkins? Who's going to come and save you? Is your pirate friend Captain Silver going to rescue you? Or are you going to hide behind your mommy's skirt?"

James gritted his teeth. He could hear the words come out of his mouth before they did. "Don't say it." He snarled.

"Or maybe your daddy's going to come back from the World Navy in the nick of time and save you?"

"Shut up!" James yelled. He could hear their attacks against his heart beat, and he ducked as a pair of fists flew over his head. He tackled Scroop the ground and started hitting him as hard as he could.

But Scroop had always been stronger. "Hey Jimmy." Scroop sneered, as he grabbed Jame's wrists. "You ever see what happens to a fruit when you squeeze real hard?"

And he squeezed real hard, with the same strength that earned him the nickname 'Red-handed Scroop'. James yelled and writhed in pain. He hoped nobody came. He didn't want to feel the shame of being rescued again. He wanted to beat Snoops himself.

"Hey now, that's enough!" Doctor Doppler came around the corner, and James struggled to hold his tears in. "Get away from him you hooligans!"

"James throwed rocks at us!" Scroop yelled, shoving James off of him and getting up. "Then he tackled me! See? I'm bruised!"

"Really? Well maybe I'll add a few more. Off with you now!"

Doppler chased the children away, and then picked up James. "Stop it!" James yelled, shoving himself out of Doppler's arms and falling to the ground. "I can walk on my own!"

"Yes, but if I carry you then your mother will be more sympathetic." Doctor Doppler said.

"I don't need her sympathy!" James yelled. "I'll take my chances."

As the pair of them walked back to the Benbow Inn, James felt his heart beat get back to normal. It's beat soothed him, and started to permeate his being. Soon, he began to hear again, like a bat. He could hear things going on all over his little town on the small rocky island in the East Blue.

James' mom ran the Benbow Inn, and his dad left her to join the World Navy soon after the Golden Age of Piracy began. She was always so overprotective of him. When Doppler took him home, he was immediately swept up in her arms, given a few beats on the head for scaring her, and sent up to bed to get some rest.

It was almost nighttime when his mother walked back in. "Alright James, you've had a trying ordeal today. Do you want me to read you a story?"

"I don't need a story." James said. "I'm a big boy!"

"You're right maybe you don't." She shrugged and began to leave. "Ah well. I was getting ready to tell you the story of the One Piece, but I guess if you're not interested…"

"No! No!" James jumped out of his bed and tugged his mom's dress, trying to pull her back into the room. "I want a story! I want a story!"

She laughed, and picked him up. "A story it is then." She deposited him on his bed and picked a book up from her shelves. "The story of the One Piece, and Captain Jack D. Sparrow, the pirate king."

"He has the same middle name as me!" James yelled.

"That he does." His mother laughed. "Now…"

"In all of the Blues, there was never a pirate like Captain Jack Sparrow. The All Blues Trading Company feared him more than any other pirate alive. He and his crew would swoop in, out of nowhere, and vanish without a trace."

"The World Nobles were terrified. To harm them was a crime so terrible –"

"That hurting one would mean one of the Admirals came after you, right?" James asked.

"Who's telling the story?"

"Eep!"

"Yes, hurting a World Noble means an Admiral is sent after you, but Jack didn't care. He was clever enough to beat anybody who tried to hurt him, or his crew. They say that he would swoop in on Marine ships and then Vanish without a trace."

"When he was captured, the World Government and the All Blue Trading Company breathed a collective sigh of relief. They held him for a week, trying to figure out where he kept all of the treasure he stole from them."

"When he wouldn't talk, they began to be nervous about his crew coming to save him. So they held an execution."

"But when he was asked for his last words, he just smiled and said…"

James and his mother said the words together.

"You want my treasure! You can have it! I left all of my treasure in one place… now all you have to do is find it!"

"And so, the Golden Age of Piracy began, and everybody set sail for the Grand Line in search of treasure."

James' mother put the storybook away, and James tucked himself in. "Mom?" He asked.

"Yes sweety?"

"Do you think I could be the Pirate King one day?"

"Wah!" She froze, an almost comical expression on her face.

"Do you think I could sail the Grand Line and find the One Piece?"

"James D. Hawkins, did that man Silver give you this idea?"

"No!" James yelled. It was only a half-truth. He looked up to 'Long John' Silver like a father. He didn't want him to get in trouble with his mom. But he didn't entirely get the idea to be a pirate from him either.

Pirates… they meant adventure. He wanted that. He wanted to go on an adventure with his friends, to the end of the world. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life on this island, he wanted to go everywhere and see everything.

"Well good." She said. "You're not going to be the Pirate King James Hawkins. Nobody's found the One Piece, and nobody ever will. You're going to be a Marine, like your dad."

James humphed and turned over in his bed, pulling the covers up. He heard his mother wait for a while, before whispering 'I love you' and turning the lights out.

Then he crept out of bed and picked up the book again.

He ducked under his bed and opened the book up, for the hundredth time seeing the picture of Captain Jack D. Sparrow on the execution stand. He probably saw things that James could only dream of. Here's hoping he'd have many adventures when he got older.

_Now… all you have to do is find it!_

* * *

Jim D. Hawkins felt the wind through his hair.

The Marine jacket of his fluttered in the breeze as he zoomed around the shore. He'd designed his board himself; it was one of a kind. Even Doctor Doppler was impressed when he'd seen it, but Jim hadn't given it to him for the A.B.T.C. science division to study.

This was his.

He held on tightly to the sail, and leaned to the side. He put a hand down and skimmed the water, laughing. He wished there was a Sea King out here right now. Then he'd be able to race him, and see whether his little surf-rider was faster than it.

He flipped on his surf-rider, and skidded along the crest of a wave. "This is the life!" He yelled.

He could hear every wave of the ocean as it was coming. He could hear his mother cooking and the Doctor working with the A.B.T.C. science division's new project…

Uh oh.

"It's going to blow!" Doppler was yelling.

Jim immediately steered his surf-rider around and soared to their end of the bay. He didn't know how he could hear things far away, or how he could hear the future. He just did, ever since he was a little kid. His heart would beat steadily, and he'd be able to listen to the sound of his heart as it raced around the village, telling him what was happening. He called it his 'mantra'.

So he raced towards the science division's sea-side testing area. And he did what he did best.

He listened, and he planned.

"I thought you said that this wasn't going to go off!" The voice of Commodore Amelia rang out. "I thought you said it was safe!"

"Well that was before the Sea King snuck into the testing bay!" Doppler said. "The Sea King triggered the bomb before we had all of the precautions set up! If it goes off, it will be the equivalent of a buster call!"

That wasn't good.

Jim soared into the bay on his surf-rider. The A.B.T.C. were running around screaming like chickens with their heads cut off and then reattached so that they could scream.

He heard the water erupt in front of him. He steered his surf-rider away, just before the bay erupted. The Sea King roared, and if Jim hadn't steered away by then, he would have driven right into the Sea King's mouth.

"Doctor!" Jim yelled. "Where is it?"

The Doctor didn't hear what Jim said, but he heard him. He was about to yell at him to run, when he got distracted. "Oh, that's a nice vehicle. Small, portable, maneuverable, not dependant on Devil Fruit powers."

Amelia hit him on the head, creating a small lump. "Not now Doctor! Mister Hawkins! This is a restricted area! You are violating your parole! Now get out of here!"

_She's trying to keep me safe._ Jim realized. _She's pretending nothing's wrong and telling me to get out of here._

He gritted his teeth, and urged his surf-rider to go faster. He heard it, almost in the middle of the bay. A big black ball with spikes surrounding it, perfectly designed to just wait in the waters and stick itself onto a ship.

It had a timer on it, saying one minute.

Jim swerved around the ball and plunged his hand into the water. He yanked it out of the bay by the chain, and dragged it along with him.

"No James, what are you doing!" Doppler yelled.

"Now you say something!" Amelia snarled.

Jim dragged the bomb out to sea. He heard the ticking of the bomb and the Sea King chasing after him. Just like he'd planned.

He heard the bomb count down to zero, and he steered his surf-rider around. He used the centrifugal force of the wind to swing the chain into the Sea King's open mouth. The Sea King lunged, but Jim sailed behind him, back towards the safety of the testing bay. He prayed he'd put enough distance behind him.

The Sea King looked behind him, confused.

Then the timer ran down to zero.

The explosion almost knocked Jim off of his board, but he held on firmly. The wave from the explosion reached over a mile high. Jim, in one of his rare moments where his hearing was disturbed, tried to regain his composure as the incoming wall of sea washed towards the base, and the men inside all screamed 'We're going to die!'

"Head up!" He yelled. The wave crashed over the wall, and he rode it into the courtyard.

When the chaos faded, the A.B.T.C. men picked themselves up. "Ah, I'm soaked." One of them moaned.

"Quit complaining. We could be Sea King food!"

"Sea King Food? We almost became pieces too small for one of them to eat!"

"All hands silent!" Commodore Amelia's aid Mr. Arrow yelled. "We are sailors of the All Blue Trading Company! You can complain if you're dead!"

"Jim that was some stunt you pulled!" Doctor Dopplor said excitedly.

"Hey, no need to thank me." Jim shrugged as Commodore Amelia stalked up to him.

"Hawkins." She snarled. "What were you doing here?"

"I heard you were in trouble, and I came to help." Jim said.

"You heard we were in trouble?" She asked. "And when were you when you heard this?"

Jim stiffened. He couldn't admit that he could hear as far as he could.

She nodded. "I see. Mr. Hawkins, on account of your bravery I will overlook this, the fifth time you were found in All Blue Trading Company restricted waters. But I will be confiscating your… strange craft for study."

"What!" Jim yelled. He watched as a pair of sailors began to carry away his surf-rider.

"Dr. Doppler, I trust you can escort Mr. Hawkins back to his home…"

He didn't wait until she finished her sentence. He ran for the two sailors.

Ever since he was little, he'd been picked on by bigger people. The one exception being Captain Silver, the biggest person he knew. Sometimes they came and attacked him in many.

That's why Jim D. Hawkins developed the Many Kata, the martial art of fighting many.

"Duex Kata!" Jim yelled, slashing out with the tips of his index fingers. The two sailors froze and keeled over. Jim had hit his targets; the nerve centers on the sailor's bodies that he couldn't miss with his special hearing.

"Jim!" Doctor Doppler's jaw dropped. "Why did you do that!"

"I built this surf-rider, and I'm going to let you take it!" He yelled. He leaped out into the testing bay, unfolding his surf-rider and sailing off into the sea.

"Oh dear." Doctor Doppler said. "Amelia, I hope you won't hold him responsible for that, he's just a child."

"He's a genius. You said it yourself Doctor. And he's already broken into the All Blue Trading Company Research Facilities several times. He's far too valuable to be left alone, just because you're a family friend of his."

"Commodore!" One of the sailors yelled. "Somebody got washed up in the waves!"

"Is he alive?"

"Just barely."

"Take him inside. Nurse him back to health. And Doctor? You have a day to bring Jim in. I've already received orders from the top brass. You can do it your way, or I can do it mine."

Jim Hawkins heard every word.

* * *

"What am I going to do boy?" He asked his pet crocodile.

Louis picked up a trumpet and began playing the blues. Louis was a gift to Jim, by Long John Silver. He still remembered the day when he came to stay at the Benbow Inn.

_The fat old man laughed jovially. The other people in the Inn fled out of the front door as they caught sight of him. He was a cyborg; He had a metal arm, and a metal leg, and a metal eye._

_"We'll have ten Sake!" He roared, somehow managing a friendly tone._

_"Y-y-y-yes." Jim's mother stuttered._

_They lounged about, laughing, when they were interrupted by a yell. "Hey!"_

_Jim stood in front of them, shaking, holding a pistol. "Get out of here, pirates!"_

_Captain Silver smirked. "Why hello there lad."_

_"Please don't hurt him!" Jim's mother yelled._

_"Go away!" Jim repeated. "You're scaring people!"_

_"Is that so?" Silver asked. "Is that the only reason you want us gone?"_

_"There doesn't have to be another reason!" Jim yelled, his hands shaking so hard, he wasn't sure he'd be able to even shoot._

_"Hey Bagheera!" A man almost as large and fat as Silver himself with a baseball bat slung on his back, slapped a smaller and sleeker man who had his nose buried in a book. "Are you hearing this? This kid's got moxie!"_

_The smaller man looked up briefly, then sighed and went back to reading, pushing his glasses up. "Don't get any ideas Baloo. I haven't forgotten the last time you took a shine to a kid with 'moxie'."_

_Silver leaned forward, so close to Jim that his head was resting against the barrel of the pistol. "Are you sure lad? We have a hefty bounty on each of our heads, dead or alive. Are you not trying to collect the bounty, to fix up this home for your mom? Or perhaps you want to join the marines, and think that this would be a good step?"_

_"No!" Jim yelled. "I don't care about any of that stuff! But you're scaring people so you need to leave!"_

_Long John threw his head back and laughed. His crew of ten followed suit. "Oh, very well lad." He said. "Boys, it seems we've met our match. Let's grab our drinks and be on our way!"_

_"That's it?" Jim asked. "You're not going to kill us?"_

_"Heaven's no lad!" Silver crouched down next to the boy._

_"Do you know why there are only ten people on my crew? Most pirates would have hundreds. It's because I'm not a pirate who has any grand goals like burning villages to the ground. Me? I'm just having an adventure with my friends."_

_"Realy?" Jim asked. "Then why are you pirates?"_

_"Because sometimes the Navy doesn't like the fun we have. Take Baloo for instance. He once hit a World Noble."_

_Jim's eyes lit up in awe._

_"We don't need money or prestige." Silver laughed. "We only have one reason too."_

_The pirates filed out of the door, but Silver stayed. "Lad… I have a favor to put to ye. We only came ashore because of this little bundle."_

_Long John took a baby crocodile out of his coat. "We found this lad floating in the sea, without a daddy. It's mommy was being attacked by fishermen. We rescued it, but it's hurt bad. We're trying to find a good home for it. Do you think you can raise a crocodile?"_

_"Mommy, can I keep it?" Jim asked excitedly._

_"O-okay." She said, obviously still afraid._

_"Hahah!" Silver placed the crocodile in Jim's hands. "You have the makings of greatness in you lad." And with a swirl of his jacket, he left._

Jim sighed, and patted Louis. "How am I going to tell mom that I want to be the King of the Pirates Louis?"

The crocodile blew its horn again.

"I want to go on an adventure, and make friends. Besides you I mean. Mom wants me to join the Navy. But I can't have adventures with somebody telling me what to do all the time."

Suddenly, he heard something high above him. "What's that sound?" He asked.

Then he realized it was the sound of seven children screaming as they fell from the sky directly above him.

"Move out of the way Louis!" He pushed the crocodile out of the way, and right where Louis stood, a bed landed.

The smoke cleared, and Jim looked through the smoke. On top of the bed were seven kids sitting on a mattress.

"Hello!" Said the tallest kid. He had bright red hair, and he wore a green suit and hat. "I'm Peter Pan!"

"And we are the Lost Boys!" the six others yelled.

"We come searching for adventure!" Peter beamed proudly.

Then all seven of them began looking in different directions. "Where is adventure?"

"Where did you come from?" Jim asked. "Did you fly down here on your bed?"

"No." Peter scoffed. "We fell down here on my bed. That would be pretty silly if a bed could fly."

"You're pretty silly." Jim said. "But where did you fall from?" He pointed. "There's nothing up there but clouds."

"That's where we came from!" Peter declared. "We came from Neverland! One of the many sky islands of the White-White sea!"

"Sly island?" Jim asked. "You came from an island from the sky? Riding on a bed?" He leaned on the bed, and he felt what it was made of. "A bed made of cloud?"

"Yep." Peter beamed.

"That is so cool!" Jim yelled.

* * *

Unknown to them, somebody else knew of Peter's fall from Neverland.

"Captain!" A bumbling little man bleated, as he looked through a spyglass. "Something just fell out of the sky!"

A tall man in a blood red coat swooped in and picked up the spyglass. "Could it be… another Sky Island?"

"And it's so close to our destination too Captain!"

"Yes…" The man in red hissed.

He put down the spyglass. "Men! The time has come! Steer the Jolly Roger to that island! The All Blue Trading Company's greatest creations await us, or my name isn't Captain James Hook!"

* * *

_A/N: I love One Piece. It's the best Mange around in my opinion. It manages to be genuinely heartwarming no matter how dark the hero's lives are. Also: Pirates. With. Superpowers. I've been tossing around ideas for a while now. I could have written a story where all of the Marvel characters are in the One Piece world. I could have written an origin story for Crocodile, featuring Kuro and Chew. If anybody wants to write either story, please let me know. But I'm going to settle for just writing this story._


	2. The Traitor

**Chapter Two: The Traitor**

"Subject appears to be dead." Red-handed Scroop, the doctor for the A.B.T.C.'s East Blue Science Division hissed. "I can't tell whether the death was caused by drowning or starvation."

The boy lying on the table couldn't have been more than seven years old. He had a very baby-ish face, and an almost shaved head. One eye was covered by an eyepatch. The boy was dressed entirely in black, and seemed to be wearing metal pants.

"The subject is small, but he weighs a ton. He seems to be wearing metal pants, so I'd guess the cause of death was drowning. He also seems to be wearing pirate flag for a cloak."

He examined the fabric. The Jolly Roger didn't have as much as a crossbone; it was simply a skull without even a jaw. "Creepy."

"But, that's as much time as I have for you today." Scroop hissed. "I have a guest coming soon, and I want to give him a tour."

He closed the door behind him, and the patient choked a little, a dribble of bile pouring from his mouth and onto the floor.

* * *

"The All Blue Trading Company is eager for new scientific breakthroughs, and Jim just flaunted one right in front of them, and used it to kill a Sea King." Dr. Doppler explained to Jim's mother. "It's a miracle I've kept them from taking Jim already. This afternoon just sealed his fate."

Jim's mother sighed, and prepared some food for the Doctor. "I just don't know what to do Doctor. Ever since that affair with Long John Silver, he's got it into his head that he's going to find the One Piece."

"And you don't want to see him killed." The doctor noted.

"You know more than anybody what the A.B.T.C. is cooking up for pirates." She said. "I remember when I wanted to see the world. I was young, and I thought the only way to do that was to be a pirate. That dream was killed faster than a fish in a net."

"Jim is a smart fish." Doppler muttered, more to himself than anybody. "Listen, I didn't come here to convince Jim to be a pirate. I came to warn you that the A.B.T.C. will not wait any longer to recruit him. If he doesn't join them, then he'll have to join the marines or become a pirate. Those are his options. He can't live the rest of his life on this island as a normal person any more."

She sighed, and set his food in front of him. "I just wish the perfect answer would fall from the sky."

The door to the Benbow Inn burst open and there was no way Jim walked in. "Hey mom! I just made some new friends! They came from an island in the sky!"

Peter flew into the Inn on his pillow bed, and the Lost Boys rode in on Louis the crocodile.

"Did this solution of yours involve costumed children?" Doppler asked curiously.

"Jim!" His mother gasped. "Who are they?"

"This is Peter." Jim said. "He came from an island in the sky! Isn't that so cool?"

"An island in the sky?" Doppler asked. "How is that possible?"

"We live on clouds." Peter said with an innocent smile.

Jim smiled as well. _She really does want me to see the world._ He thought. _Even if she doesn't like that I want to be a Pirate King._

"Mom." He said. "I've decided it's time to leave."

A silence fell over the inn. "Where are you going Jim?" She asked, as tears welled up in her eyes."

He puffed up his chest. "I'm going to find the One Piece."

Tears streamed down their cheeks. "The A.B.T.C. wants to use me for their own gain. They'll probably try to dissect Peter and his friends once they've found them."

"Probably." Doppler muttered. "But please don't drag me into this."

Jim took a deep breath and yelled. "This is what I've wanted to do since I was a kid! Please don't try and stop me!"

Jim's mother collapsed on the floor. "Go!" She cried, and nobody in the room knew whether they were tears of joy or tears of pain.

* * *

"What just happened?" Peter asked, as they walked down the street. "What's the One Piece?"

"The One Piece is a secret island." Jim explained. "It's at the end of the Grand Line, the most dangerous man in the world. Only one man managed to brave the journey to World's End; Captain Jack. D. Sparrow, King of the Pirates."

"He hid all of his treasure there. Every gold coin he ever stole as a pirate, all gathered together in one place; the One Piece."

"This is the Golden Age of Piracy. Everybody wants to be a pirate and go and find the One Piece."

Jim turned to his friend. "But I'm gonna be the one to do it. I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates."

"Why do you want to be the King of the Pirates?" Peter asked.

"For the adventure of course!" Jim yelled. "I want to sail the seas with my friends! I want to see everything!"

"Hey, do you want to join my crew?" Jim asked Peter.

"You're asking me to join your crew?" Peter cried.

"Sure!" Jim said. "It'll be fun!"

Suddenly, he heard something. "Wait…" He said, twisting around. The noise was coming from the A.B.T.C. outpost. He focused his 'mantra' on it.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Something's happening in the A.B.T.C. outpost." Jim said. "It's… Mr. Arrow!"

* * *

A rocky fist crumbled the wall, and the stony Mr. Arrow emerged through the hole.

"Well well." Scroop hissed. "I suspected you had Devil Fruit powers Mr. Arrow."

"Indeed." The giant rocky man said. "Now let me show you the power of the Rock-rock fruit traitor! Stone Arrow!"

His rocky hand detached itself from his shoulder, and launched itself at Scroop. Scroop caught it with one hand and squeezed. Not for nothing was he called Red-Handed Scroop. The stone fist crumbled in his grip.

"How disapointiiiiing." He hissed, leaping out of the way, as Mr. Arrow had jumped up, and landed at the spot where Scroop was just moments ago. His heels dug into the stonework. As he watched, more rocks formed at Arrow's arm, creating a new fist.

"And a Logia fruit user too? What excellent Sssssport."

"Stone Cannon!" Arrow roared, bringing his two fists together and launching them at the arms. Scroop jumped to the side, and the air pressure of the attack alone was enough to send him flying out of the window.

Fortunately, he grabbed a rope hanging from one of the ships.

Mr. Arrow broke through the wall and leaped at Scroop. The eyes of the men of the A.B.T.C. were suddenly drawn on them, as Mr. Arrow and Scroop fought in the roping of their main ship.

"Now you're on my turf." Scroop growled. "Hangman party." He danced through the ropes, and launched them at Mr. Arrow. They all suddenly had a hangman's noose at the end. The nooses wrapped themselves around Mr. Arrow's neck, arms, and legs.

"Red Right Hook." Scroop intoned, bringing his fist around for a punch.

"Stone Body." Mr. Arrow stood stock still on the Mizzen Mast, ready to take it.

But instead of hitting him, Scroop's fist shot through the Mizzen Mast.

Mr. Arrow fell into the water below the ship.

He gasped and sputtered. The ropes that held him managed to keep him alive and above the surface, but he was no longer a stone-man, and he was too weak to pull himself up from the water.

"Mr. Scroop!" Abigail yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Scroop stood up on the splintered end of the Mizzen Mast. "You have a traitor in your midst Abigail." He hissed. "Captain Hook sends his regards."

* * *

"That's amazing!" Peter yelled, as he and Jim flew towards the outpost. "You have Mantra!"

"Mantra?" Jim asked.

"It's really rare, even in Sky Island." Peter explained. "People who have the mantra can hear all things a long way away. It's really hard to learn, but people who are born with it are sometimes able to hear the sound of the future, and predict an enemie's attacks before they come."

"I can hear that sometimes." Jim said with a smile. Then he heard what Scroop said. "Captain Hook? Wait… Peter, can you make this cloud go any higher?"

Peter was a Devil Fruit use too. He had the Cloud-Cloud Paramecia fruit. He had such a fins control over clouds, that he didn't even need them to fly, he just needed a little bit of vapor in the air. But Jim preferred flying by bed.

Up in the sky, they saw a large red galleon, trimmed with gold. The Jolly Roger it flew had a skull imposed over a clock, with a sword positioned diagonally through it.

Jim could hear the sounds of the pirates getting ready for a fight. They were so noisy, he was surprised he hadn't heard them until now.

"Yeah! The mighty Captain Hook will lead us to victory again!"

"The All Blue Trading Company won't know what hit them!"

"C-c-c-captain? W-w-will we be a-attack-acking the village f-first or the out-out-outpost."

"The village." Said a refined voice. "I want the outpost to be reeking of fear by the time I arrive."

"Their going to attack the village!" Jim yelled.

"Me and the Lost Boys can handle him." Peter said arrogantly.

Jim wasn't sure, but he decided to give Peter the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, you go and keep him busy, I'll sort out what's happening down there."

And with that, Peter took off, his cloud-cloud fruit using the vapor in the air to fly instead of forming some sort of support. The bed lowered itself to the ground, but Jim didn't wait. He unslung his surf-rider and jumped off of the flying bed. There wasn't any water for his invention to ride on, but he adjusted the surfer and it managed to glide its way down.

The outpost was in chaos. Bodies of sailors were strewn across the main courtyard, and Scroop was in a heated fight with Abigail.

Abigail was using a cat-of-nine-tails to fend of Scroop's ropes and nooses, but she was battered from unsuccessfully defending against his ferocious punches.

"Hangman Hunter." He hissed.

The Cat-of-nine-tails flashed, but she was already tightly wrapped up in the ropes.

"Scroop!" Jim landed on the other end of the courtyard.

"Hawkinssss." Scroop laughed. "I've been waiting a long time to put you in your place."

"What's your game Scroop?" Jim asked.

"Captain Hook wants what the All Blue Trading Company is cooking up." Scroop held up a hand. "This is called a BEN. It's a navigation device that uses mirrors and starlight. It is more reliable than a Log Pose on the Grand Line."

"Oooh, I want one." Jim smiled. "How does it work?"

"I haven't figured it out." Scroop hissed. "But I'm sure Captain Hook will. Meanwhile, you'll be dead. Hangman Party."

The nooses flew forward, but Jim was already ducking them. His mantra rang out, warning him of the attacks to come.

"Hangman Hunter."

Jim was out of reach by the time a noose coiled around where he'd been standing moments ago.

"Impossible." Scroop hissed. "My Hangman Hunter has never misssed."

"I love the impossible." Jim said with a smile.

"Nobody's coming to save you this time Hawkinssss."

"I don't need saving any more."

* * *

_Clopin the Bandit laughed as he juggled Jim in his hands. "Don't hurt him!" Jim's mother cried._

_"Well what's the point of coming here if we don't hurt somebody." Clopin laughed. "It may as well be the boy!"_

_"I thirst for blood!" The puppet on Clopin's hand gleefully exclaimed, as he helped juggle Jim._

_"Let me go!" Jim yelled. "When I get out of here I'll beat you senseless!"_

_Clopin laughed. "Who wants to have a bit of fun boys?" He asked._

_"I do." Somebody said in a low growl._

_CLopin turned as he saw the nine pirates, who had suddenly surrounded them. His hand puppet drew a rifle out, and aimed it at the one who had spoken; an overweight man, with a metal arm, eye, and peg leg._

_"Who are you?" Clopin asked._

_"The name's Long John Silver." The fat man said. "And that little fish you've got flopping inn your hand is a friend of mine. I'd like you to let him go."_

_Clopin laughed. "And they say I'm funny, isn't that right men!" Clopin laughed, but strangely, his men didn't laugh with him._

_He turned around, and he saw his entire crew of bandits unconscious. Standing in their midst was a shoeless man with wavy white hair and a staff._

_"Thank you Rafiki." Long John said. "Now… you were about to let the lad go, Clopin?"_

_Clopin panicked. He drew a knife and held it against Jim's throat. "Ah ah ah!" His laughed was nervous now. "One wrong move, and your friend here will die."_

_"Weapons weren't made for threats." Long John said. "They were made for action."_

_And all of a sudden, Silver's finger was smoking, and the knife was shot out of Clopin's hand._

_Clopin winced as he saw the shadow of Baloo behind him, hefting his bat._

_Later, the Silver Pirates were leaving, and Jim raced down to the shore. "Wait!" He yelled._

_Silver leaned back and watched Jim at the shore, even as the ship drew ever further away. "What is it lad?"_

_"Why did you help me!"_

_"Because I've taken a liking to ye Jimbo! Yer my friend!"_

_"But – why!"_

_"Why!" Silver laughed. "Because you're just a child, but you pointed a gun at me! He threatened Clopin even as he was juggling ye! Don't lose that gumption Jimbo! You've got the makings of greatness in you! Follow your heart, and when you've followed it as far as you can… well, I hope I'm there that day, catching the light coming off of you."_

_Jim couldn't help it. Tears broke through and ran down his cheeks. "Will we meet again!"_

_"That depends Jimbo! Does your heart tell you to go to the Grand Line!"_

_Jim knew the answer. He'd known it ever since his dad left. "Yes!"_

_"Then we will meet again!"_

* * *

Jim Hawkins dodged to the left as another noose was thrown at him, and raised his hand shield his head.

"Red crusher!" Scroops yelled, lunging his hand forward to squeeze Jim's head. Instead, his fist was intercepted by Jim's arm, just as he'd planned.

Scroop squeezed, but intead of hearing the snap of a bone and Jim writhing in pain, Jim just smiled. "What the –"

"Needle Arm Defense." Jim said quite calmly.

Scroop screamed as his hand was slashed open, and he tore it away from Jim. Now his arm really was red.

"I've been waiting for this a long time too." Jim said. "My jacket is armor plated, and I've hidden razor blades inside it."

"You're a coward." Scroop said. "You know you're no match for me and my muscles, so you have to fight me with cheap tricks."

"My greatest muscle is my mind." Jim said.

"Hangman Hunter!" Scroop yelled, and this time Jim didn't dodge as the ropes bound him from head to toe.

"Needle Jacket Defence." Jim activated the rest of his jacket's hidden blades, and he shredded through the ropes. He settled into a fighting stance – and heard something strange nearby.

He looked to the left where Abigail was supposed to be lying down, bound. But a stranger was cutting her loose.

The stranger was small, and he had a baby-ish face and an eyepatch. He cloak covered him so he couldn't see what he was doing to Abigail, but when he was finished Abigail was unbound and looking at the stranger in horror. "What are you?" She whispered.

The stranger just smiled, and leaped away into the sea.

Jim shelved away his theories and focused on the fight at hand. "Come on the Scroop." He said. "Fight me."

"Hangman whirlwind!" Scroop yelled. A noose wrapped itself around Jim, but it was quickly shredded.

"Red Right Fist!" Scroop lunged. Jim gritted his teeth. Even armor plated as he was, the punch hurt. But the punch hurt Scroop too, and he doubled over in pain.

Jim smiled. "Finsihing Kata." He said, and he struck Scroop with a karate chop blow to the neck.

"Hawkins." Abigail stormed up to him. "You've been holding more out on us than I expected. That jacket of yours is ingenius."

"Thanks." Jim hit the hidden lever in the jacket that returned the razors to their hiding spots. "Where's that BEN that Scroop was talking about?"

Abigail searched through Scroop's satchel. "It's gone. Oh no…" She ran for the docks and Jim followed her, hitching up hi surf-rider.

Out in the middle of the lake, the stranger in black was walking along the surface of the water. He turned his one eye back to the shore as Jim and Abigail arrived. He smiled, and kept on walking.

"We have to get it back." Abigail snarled.

"No time." Jim said. He could already hear the fighting. "I have to get back to town. There are pirates attacking." He unfolded his surf-rider in one smooth motion, and jumped into the bay.

"Jim!"

* * *

"Jim! Help! If you can hear me, come back!"

Jim's mother cried as the door to her in burst open. Peter flew backwards into the room, a knife made of clouds in his hand, bleeding all over.

He stood, as Captain Hook entered the Benbow Inn. He was large and skinny. He was wearing a bright red Captain's Coat, and he had a long silver sword. His hair was as black as sin, and it fell across his face wickedly.

"I apologize for the intrusion Madame." He grinned, showing off his many teeth and his big nose, traits of a fishman with codfish DNA. "But while I'm here, you wouldn't happen to have any sake would you? Pillaging makes me thirsty."

* * *

_A/N: __My apologies for the writing style. I'm trying to write in the style of One Piece, and I'm not sure if I'm succeeding. I will be following the manga pretty close, only switching characters and circumstances around. However there is one big difference between this and One Piece; here, the Captain is the weakest of all his crewmates, but also the smartest. _

_I could have made Captain Hook like Crocodile, as Crocodile was based off of Captain Hook. But I'm trying to make the characters here have different powers than powers known in One Piece. If Oda can make every individual unique, than I'll try my hardest as well. Any fruit you've seen in One Piece, I will not use unless I have a very good reason. Who else thinks Captain Hook makes a great fishman?_


	3. Romance Dawn

**Chapter Three: Romance Dawn**

Jim Hawkins felt his heart pounding in his chest as he surfed the waves to the other side of the island. He heard the cries of fear from the small town, and pushed his legs harder and faster so he wouldn't be so powerless against what was happening there.

He could hear the lost boys getting beaten by the pirates. He counted fifty of them, not including the Captain, and his first mate. About three quarters of them had guns, while only the other quarter used swords and knives.

Jim had a plan; fight them all, and send them packing.

Maybe it wasn't the best plan. But he could hear Peter getting up, and he could hear that smug guy talking to his mom while she screamed, and he wouldn't be the one to stand by and let something like this happen. He was going to be the King of the Pirates, it was time to act like it.

* * *

The fishman with long black hair and a fancy red coat strode into the bar. "So." Captain Hook said. "How about some Sake?"

Ms. Hawkins reached under her counter-top and drew out a hand with a shivering bottle.

Captain Hook swiped it out of her hand, and pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth. He took a long swig, then spat it out. "You call this sake! I ought to hang you from the mast by your thumbnails!"

"Boss, you have to stop overreacting!" His crew yelled.

"Now." Captain Hook said. "Do you know where the A.B.T.C. outpost on this island is?"

Dr. Doppler was sitting still in the corner. _Maybe they won't see me if I stay perfectly still._ He thought.

"I-it's just over that hill." Ms. Hawkins pointed.

"Good." Captain Hook smiled. "Than you'll take me there as a hostage."

"W-what!" She exclaimed, before Captain Hook lifted her over the counter by her hair. She screamed in pain, and squirmed in midair.

Captain Hook laughed. "Look men, it seems I've a wriggling fish on the end of a hook!"

"Ahahahaha! Very funny Captain!" They didn't look like they thought it was funny at all, they just didn't want to get killed for not being funny.

"No, wait!" Doppler stood, shaking. "I'm a scientist in that outpost. I'll be a more valuable hostage."

"Take him too!" Captain Hook laughed, tossing Ms. Hawkins to the ground. His crew picked her up, and escorted both her and Doppler outside.

"What do you want at that outpost?" Doppler asked.

"Everything." Captain Hook sneered. "There's a whole new world out there. The Grand Line is full of surprises. If I'm going to find the One Piece, then I'm going to need all of the help I can get. I'm going to have to rob all four of the science outposts on all four of the Blues, burning them all to the ground, leaving no survivors, no witnesses. Then I'll go to the Grand Line, and pillage the science outpost there, and with the inventions at my disposal I will be unstoppable!"

"Hey!" Jim Hawkins stood over the crest of the hill. "I'll stop you!"

"Jim look out!" Doppler yelled. "He's a fishman! He's too strong for you to beat!"

"A fishman huh?" Jim's eyes went wide. "That is so cool! I think I'll want a fishman on my crew when I become a pirate."

"A pirate huh?" Captain Hook grinned. "Why don't you join my crew!"

"That's nice of you, but I'm my own Captain."

"Join my crew or I'll make you walk the plank!" He roared.

"C-captain." Shmi said. "You're overreacting again."

"Besides, those two are friends of mine, and I kind of want to save them." No need to tell them that she's my mom. "Let's see… Twenty Kata."

He rushed forward, darting into the pirates. "Get him!" The cried.

In a moment, twenty of them had fallen, some of them by Jim jabbing them in pressure points, others by being shot by the guns of their own crewmates. That was the secret of Jim's kata… using his enemies weapons against themselves. Being out-numbered meant that he was at an advantage.

"Well done Jim." Doctor Doppler said, rubbing his wrists.

"You scurvy pox-ridden child!" Captain Hook roared. "I'll feed you to the sharks!"

"Not likely!" Jim grinned. "I'm going to be the Pirate King someday! You can bet that I can handle whatever you dish out!"

Captain Hook laughed. "You? The Pirate King? Don't make me laugh! You're nothing but a child… worse, a human! Only a fishman like myself can hope to traverse the waters of world's end and find the One Piece."

"I'm clever. I can do it." Jim boasted.

Captain Hook just scoffed. "What would you even do with the money?"

"I'd probably just leave it." Jim shrugged.

"What?" Captain Hook's jaw dropped. "Why would you want to be the Pirate King if you don't want to have the One Piece!"

"For the adventure." Jim smiled. "Now, Thirty Kata."

Jim was surprised by how the crew reacted. It was the same old tricks, but they fell for them, and in two seconds, Captain Hook's crew was mostly lying on the ground, all except for him and two others fallen by their own weapons.

"Have at you!" Hook roared, and drew his sword. "Fishman Longsword!"

Jim heard the attack coming with his mantra, and he brought his arms up defensively. He swung his sword down, and a gash appeared in the ground, rushing towards Jim. Luckily, Jim's armor plated jacket did its job.

Jim took the scene in. "Interesting. With your Fishmen strength, you swung your sword hard enough that you managed to propel air as if it were from a gun. A sword shaped gun."

Shmi gasped. "I thought it was just a mystery technique!"

"You're an idiot." Jim noted.

"Yes, I am so excellent with a blade, that I can cut the very air!" Captain Hook said. "What hope do you have against me?"

"Like Devil Fruit users, and other people who really on one powerful attakc, your attack has one very obvious weakness." Jim said. He ran forward, rolling under Captain Hook's next swipe, and grabbed onto the Captain red coat. "If I'm here, you can't swing hard enough to hit me with that ranged attack."

He was counting on Captain Hook being too stupid or lazy to think of ways to conquer Jim's fresh new defense, like spearing himself to get to him, ignoring him and attacking his mom and the doctor, or even ramming himself back-first into a wall.

Thankfully, Captain Hook met Jim's expectations of his intelligence. "Aaaah! He's on my back! He's on my back! I'll burn you into brisket for this! Shmi get him off! Get him off!"

"I've got him Captain!" Shmi hefted his gun – which was roughly the size of a cannon – in his direction.

"Wait!" Captain Hook saw what he was trying to do. "Don't shoot him Shmi! Don't shoot –!"

Jim's mantra guided him, letting him jump off at exactly the right moment before Captain Hook's back exploded.

"Aaargh! Mr. Furlong! Music please!"

A spaniard in a skingtight pink shirt with golden earings picked up an accordion. "I call this number… 'Ode to Spring'!"

The noises that came out of the accordion were the exact opposite of what spring was supposed to sound like. Somehow (secret levers and switches he presumed, quite an ingenious little instrument) the Accordian began shooting at him as it played.

Jim began to get peppered with bullets. He was a decent enough fighter to dodge some of them, but the accordion was drowning out his heartbeat, wreaking havoc with his mantra. He found himself on the ground, letting the armor plates on the back of his jacket take care of the barrage.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Jim looked up from where he was lying down, and saw the man lying on the ground with a broken accordion. Peter was sitting on him, twirling a knife made out of steel cloud in his hands. "I'm sorry I was so late to the fight." He said. Despite being covered in his own blood, he was smiling. "They caught me by surprise."

"That's alright." Jim said. "Hey, want to finish this together?"

"Sure."

"I'll lop both of you up and feed you to crocodiles!" Captain Hook yelled.

"Hey, where's your crocodile?" Peter asked.

"Oh, he'll catch up." Jim said. He tore off his jacket, revealing the plates and razors underneath. "Oh man, this thing's ruined. Armor's still good though."

With a flick of the wrist, he brought out his gun. His special black gun. This gun was one of two, the other was owned by his father. When he found the man who had this gun, he and his dad would recognize each other. And then Jim would beat the **** out of him.

"This fight is over." He said, loading a round, and shooting the bottle of sake in Captain Hook's hand.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Captain Hook turned around where Shmi's blunderbuss had singed his jacket. "My coat is even more armored than yours! Shmi!"

Shmi had reloaded the Blundrebuss and fired a shot at Jim. He didn't even flinch or look away from Hook, as Peter interrupted by cutting the cannon ball in half, the two halves flying by both of them. He threw a cloud at Shmi, knocking him out.

"The gun isn't important." Jim said, loading another round. "What's important is that sake is flammable."

He shot the street lamp over Hook's head. Lit oil poured out, covering Captain Hook in flames.

As the Captain screamed, Jim explained to Peter. "I figure, Fishmen must be so strong because they live under the sea where there's much more pressure. So likewise, their skin must be adjusted to withstand to cold down there, and he'd be vulnerable to heat. And having gills, he'd probably be more exposed to the smoke from a fire as well."

"Put me out!" He screamed. "Put! Me! OUT!"

Peter shrugged. "Alright. Cloud-cloud tempest!" Clouds shot out of his hands, pouring down and around the codfish-man. The clouds spun around him, twirling him in a tornado, before finally shooting him out into the sky. The clouds, being water, had put out the flame, but he still left a smoky trail as he flew through the sky.

"We make a good team." Jim said with a smile.

"I think we make an awesome team!" Peter cheered. "That was so cool! I want a fishman in my crew!"

"Your crew?" Jim asked. "You mean your not joining my crew?"

Peter shook his head. "No. Life down here is far too exciting. I want to be Captain of my own crew, and go on my own adventure. I hope you don't mind the competition."

"Not at all. In fact, let's make this a competition. Last one to the One Piece has to fly the other's flag on their ship."

"Deal!" Peter spat into his hand, and held it out. Jim mimicked the shake.

"Before the next generation, one of us will be the Pirate King!" They announced happily.

* * *

"There are no words to describe my regret Captain." Mr. Arrow said gravely. "I am ashamed of my loss."

"Save the claptrap Arrow." Abigail said. "We have pirates to fight."

But when they arrived in town, all of the pirates were either unconscious, or awake and crying for help. They were all tied up and guarded by the villagers.

"What happened here?" Captain Abigail asked.

"Mr. Hawkins fought off the pirates." Doctor Doppler said, not mentioning Peter. The three of them agreed it would be best if she didn't know about him. "Then he left. He said something about going off to find B.E.N. Was it stolen?"

"Regretably." The Captain sniffed with disdain. "Is this all of them?"

"All of them but the Captain. He ran escaped, and Jim went to finish him off."

* * *

Louis crawled along the beach with a hand sticking out of his mouth. "Louis, spit that out you don't know where it's been." Jim admonished.

"You ready?" Peter and the Lost Boys were on their flying bed.

"Ready." Jim put on his new jacket and unfolded his surf glider.

Louis took out his tiny trumpet and blew.

The two of them shot out, Louis quickly following Jim along the East Blue. _I'll have to get a ship._ Jim thought, watching Peter fly the other way in his bed. _I can't let Louis or the rest of my crew get eaten by a Neptunian. I wonder where I could find a fishman to join my crew? _

"Hey!" Peter called. "I'll see you on the Grand Line!"

"You will!" Jim yelled back. "Because you'll be behind me the whole way!"

Laughing, they disappeared past each other's horizons. Jim looked back, and saw his mother waving him off. He felt guilty. She'd be worried about him for a long time, and he didn't see him coming back from the Grand Line any time soon. Not until he was the Pirate King.

He felt tears stream down his cheeks, and looked down at Louis. "Next stop, Duckville and the Mirror Islands." Jim said, hoping he'd find his way there.

This was the first big step on a great adventure. Jim felt the wind race through his hair, and stopped thinking about the future, just glad to be alive.

* * *

Seven little men ran along the bridge. It was known by the locals simply as THE bridge. It had connected the Mirror Islands since the old days where Jack D. Sparrow was just a rookie. The Seven little men ran at full speed towards the portside city of Duckville on the other side. "Hi-ho!" They cried. "Hi-ho! We've got him now Hi-ho! Nowehre to run, nowhere to hide, Hi-ho! Hi-ho!"

The Bridge's traffic was empty for once, and Duckville's sheriff had a barricade set up on the other side of the bridge. A lone man stood in the center of the bridge. He wore a cape that covered everything but his head, and that was covered by a wide-rimmed hat.

"Hi-ho!" The little men pointed their weapons at him as the innocents scattered. "We've got you now! We'll teach you a lesson about messing with our princess!"

The man drew a hand out of his cape, and pointed at the ground in front of the little men's feet. Their eyes went wide with shock as they realized they were standing on top of a red chalk X on the ground. "I've got you right where I want you."

The bridge exploded with a light that could be seen for miles. Wood and stone flew in every direction. Any of the innocent civilians who didn't get clear in time, soon found themselves nursing burns or bruises.

All except one.

One little girl had snuck past the barricades, and now she had a death grip on the bridge's main support pillar. Her pigtails flew back with the force of the explosion, and she almost lost her grip and fell into the river between the two islands.

Once the explosion subsided, she peeked back around the corner. The bridge was almost completely destroyed, with only the beginning and end of it still standing. The seven little men were smoking and covered in ashes. "Why…" The one with glasses gasped. "Why… why would you do this? Why would you destroy the bridge?"

The caped figure stood tall on top of one of the bridge's support pillars, cape floating in the wind. "I do what I wish… because… I am the terror that stalks in the night!"

The little girl's eyes widened. "Dad?"

"I am the straw that broke your bridge's back!"

"That doesn't even make any sense." The leader of the little men choked.

The man looked out grimly from behind his domino mask. "I am the man they call… Darkwing!"

* * *

_A/N: __My apologies again for the writing style. I'm still trying to find the groove between anime and the written word, where the story will feel like One Piece, without having to have pictures. _

_I meant for the next villain and heroes to be from Snow White - you know, the first Disney movie, to be the first island Jim goes to on his travels. However, it didn't fit in with the story. None of the Dawrves seemed like crewmate material, and the Devil Fruit Power I gave the Wicked Queen would qualify her as a sikubachi. So I'm mixing in a little Darkwing Duck to Jim's second adventure._

_I bet I got you thinking that Peter would be First Mate didn't I? No, Peter's a lot like Luffy, and he was almost the main character for that reason. But I decided Hawkins would be the hero of this story, so since Peter won't follow anybody's lead but his own, he's going to be Jim's rival. Kind of like Cody._

_Reviews are welcome. _


End file.
